Sometimes Love needs a little Help
by Uncle Joe
Summary: Luffy and Nami don't know what they want will a mysterious new crew member help.. Rated for future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

First things first to all One Piece fans out there I apologize for introducing my own invented Character. I'm sure that some of you will agree with me when I say Luffy and Nami need a catalyst to get moving in this fic it's a person…forgive me if it sucks its my first ever fic so bear with me and wish me luck…. Oh and forgive me for using western terms in some places or western translations since that's what I'm used to so there will be no Nami-chan or Baka since I don't know what these mean exactly I'll take a crack with western words.

**BOLD IS FOR THOUGHTS**

_**Disclaimer : **_I do not own One Piece

**First Chapter: A Musician**

"WE NEED A MUSCIAN" came a sudden yell from the deck; Nami knew who it was the voice was unmistakably her Captain. Monkey D. Luffy. She sighed "oh well better go check it out".

She walked from her room where she had been working on yet another map one step closer to her dream. When Nami walked out on deck she was greeted by a strange sight though with this crew she was getting used to strange. Luffy was slowly being strangled by the Swordsman Zolo for some transgression (amazingly his hat still on his head) while Usopp and Chopper where rolling on the floor laughing and clutching their sides. She looked around to see if she could spot why the fight had started when Nico Robin who was lounging nearby on a deck reading one of her many history books explained.

"Zolo was sleeping as usual, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper where playing one of their kiddy games nearby when Luffy suddenly yelled out obviously surprising the swordsman" she smiled a little and shook her head "No doubt that's why you came up on deck?" Nami nodded and shook her head she walked over and broke the two boys up with the customary smack to the head. She gave them a glare for disturbing her, and then turned the glare on the other two boys while they scrambled to get behind each other and away from her she walked back inside. "Nami my beautiful lady is there anything I can do for you, make you a cake or coffee carry something or profess my undying love for you over and over" cooed Sanji as he exited the kitchen and walked up to her with a cigarette dangling from his lips '**oh great just what I need him fawning all over me' **she thought. She smiled at Sanji because sometimes his endless flattery did make her smile but today she was faking it "no thanks I'm just gonna go work on some maps" Sanji smiled and about faced and wandered back into his kitchen muttering bought getting a bolt on the door to keep Luffy out.

Nami smiled as she entered her room, sat down and continued her work it was going to be a typical day on the Going Merry, she noted that she had to tell the others about a populated island a day away with a single town called 'Fair Waters' the name seemed familiar but she dismissed it as more pressing matters came to the fore. No one on the crew knew it but Nami had not been sleeping well, she wasn't having nightmares those had stopped when Luffy had saved her and her town by killing Arlong "**Bastard". **It was the fact that the dreams while extremely pleasant and comforting worried her during the day "**I can't think that I won't, it would be nice but would cause to many problems"**. She did her best to dismiss the thoughts and get back to work but they kept niggling at the back of her mind.

Meanwhile on deck

"Dam we really need a musician cause if we had one id bet he'd be fun to be around for everyone and he'd defiantly have to be a good fighter" muttered Luffy as he thought over the criteria for one of the few crew positions that had yet to be filled. He counted of on his fingers "Captain ME, ummm first mate Zolo, Navigator Nami" he paused he felt a strange light fluttery feeling in his stomach, he shrugged he probably needed meat even as he thought of meat he did something very unusual for Luffy he continued what he was doing. "Marksman Usopp, Cook Sanji, Doctor Chopper" he paused again and thought hard what exactly was Robin's job. He wasn't sure, he knew she was really smart so he decided to go and ask her he jumped of the rams head and onto the deck and walked over to where she was sitting. While he did this he promptly forgot his solution to the feeling in his stomach but he amazingly remembered that the feeling was important somehow.

Robin looked up as a shadow loomed over her. She smiled and closed her book with her finger inside to keep her place "how may I help you today my captain" her smile widened when she noticed a slight reddening to Luffy's cheeks. He opened his mouth and closed it again then frowned obviously thinking hard. Robin smiled again she was eternally grateful to this boy he had give her a place in the world and friends two things she hadn't had in a very long time. Suddenly Luffy sat down facing her and looked up "I've been trying to figure out what exactly do you do on our ship?", Robins smile faltered "**Is it possible he thinks I' useless to him" **Robin looked closer at her captains expression when it hit her "**he doesn't want me to leave he's just confused as to what I do on his ship" **Robin smiled "I'm your historian but you could say I'm your Chief Intelligence Officer if you want something more official". She watched as Luffy frowned then suddenly came up in his trademark smile "thanks that helps a lot" he then walked towards the cabins. Robin smiled and was a little shocked when she realized she had been afraid maybe even terrified at the thought that Luffy didn't want her on the ship. She nodded to herself when she realized everyone on the ship would probably act the same way. She smiled to herself as she opened her book and continued to read.

As Luffy entered the boys Cabin he walked over to his hammock threw his hat on the pillow and pulled a sheet of paper out from under the pillow. Written on the piece was the names of all the positions he wanted to fill on his ship as well as who filled them he realized he needed ink. He turned and noticed in a nearby mirror that his shirt had a stain on it, he quickly pulled it off and threw it into a washing basket. Though the crew mostly wore the same clothes with alterations depending on weather only their captain had 10 sets of the same clothes. The clothes got washed by a different person on a roster however Luffy wasn't on the roster as of the disaster that happened last time. He looked in his clothes chest for a new shirt but failed to find one. He shrugged who'd care if he didn't have a shirt. Then he remembered the paper he still needed ink, "**Nami has ink". **He promptly forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt and exited the cabin and knocked on Nami's door.

"**Probably Sanji with a new recipe, I love his cooking but not being interrupted"**. Nami got on her feet and opened the door and gasped. There was Luffy, shirtless. She stared him up and down, while he gave her one of his typically vacant looks. She first noticed his scars, the bit marks from Arlongs removable teeth the cuts from captain Kuro and the rather nasty scar on his stomach he got from Crocodile, as well as numerous other minor scars adorning his torso and arms. The second thing she noticed was how good he looked, she stared at his muscle tone, despite the fact he was made of rubber he looked well muscled and she bet if she put a hand on his chest it would be warm and hard. "**Wow hes hot…wait what am I thinking I can't be thinking this I won't"** however her body had other ideas her had twitched towards touching his chest to feel what it was like. "WHY AREN"T YOU WEARING A SHIRT" she screamed as she forced her hand back down and her face went crimson, Luffy flinched and took a step back "I just wanted to borrow some ink and a pen" he smiled nervously afraid shed hit him. Nami calmed down at this **"why in the world would he need pen and ink for hes never taken any interest in writing if it wasn't for fact he knew how much he was worth on that latest bounty poster for him I wouldn't know he could read". **"Why do you need ink" she asked trying to keep her eyes on his face, to her surprise Luffy blushed a little and held out a sheet of paper for her. She took the paper and read its contents, she smiled this was something if not totally mature was a very un-Luffy like step towards it. She looked up "so do you want me to add anything to this and then keep it safe for you" he nodded. "So what do you want me to add?".

"UMMM..Chief intel..intella…integra..Huh"

Nami shook her head "Luffy do you mean Chief Intelligence..Something?" Luffy suddenly brightened "Yeah.. but that's not right it was official or something like that" Nami smacked him lightly on the forehead "**he's so warm"** then shook her own head "Do you mean Chief Intelligence Officer?" he nodded "Let me guess its Robin" Luffy went blank for a second then smiled wide "Yep". "Alright I'll add that for you and look after this now go put on a shirt I don't care whose". Luffy nodded and smiled and walked of. Nami shook her head and smiled "what a piece of work he is" **"What a hunk of man he is" **Nami hit herself in the head, she couldn't wouldn't think these things. She added what Luffy wanted and was about to tuck it safely into a still empty drawer in her desk when she scanned the pages contents again. She noticed a blotch next to her job description; she lifted the paper closer for better inspection. She looked carefully, under the title Crew (which was written in a delicate hand while the rest was an untidy barely legible hand, so she doubted it was written by Luffy) was listed the names of the entire crew and next to their names where their jobs. Next to Luffy's was Captain then following that Future King of the Pirates, which made Nami smile, then she noticed again next to her name the blotch after Navigator. Nami examined it closely it looked like a crossed out Q "**Could it be that he wants…NO NO NO I won't think that god dammit" **She quickly put the list in the draw and closed it only then realizing her heart was racing whether from the encounter with her half naked captain or what she thought was on Luffy's crew list. She heard Sanji begin to move around in the kitchen and decided that as soon as dinner was over she was going to catch some much needed rest.

**The Next Day **

Nami told everyone at breakfast about the island that they would be arriving at early the next day and waited as all had their typical responses. Sanji began to tell Luffy to lay off the meat and also began to berate Usopp about what he had to buy since he was apparently Sanji's bag boy this time round. Robin began to question Nami about details of the island and town. Luffy and Chopper began to cheer and dance the little deer getting caught up in the Pirate Captains excitement. Zolo watched the spectacle for a moment, chuckled then left to go work out. Everyone paused as Usopp cried out when Sanji kicked him for trying to trick Nami into helping with the shopping. Nami then subsequently doubled Usopp's shopping list with other essentials some of which made him cringe as they where ladies essentials. Thank fully the rest of the day was uneventful.

**The Musician Arrives**

Nami smiled and shook her head as she watched Luffy, Usopp and Chopper dance around as they arrived at the dock of Fair Waters. Nami's smile faltered as she saw what looked like a welcoming committee at the dock, these usually weren't good. They arrived at the dock as Luffy leaned over the side and called out. "Hey guys I hope you got plenty of food here" the reply was the strangest and most welcoming Nami had ever heard while with the crew. "Hello Friend may I presume that you are the captain of this fine ship?" said the man at the front of the group a small man with a along white beard, a missing eye

and a deep booming voice. Luffy gave an exaggerated nod and laughed. The old man smiled up with what appeared to be genuine friendliness "May I also presume you are Pirates?" most of the crew stiffened except Luffy who laughed and called down "yep where the Straw Hat band of pirates". The old man glanced at one of the others in his group and turned back "Welcome to Fair Waters my dear Captain" he spread his arms to indicated the sprawling town "In this town all are welcome Pirates, Marines, Merchants as long as you play all games fair and do not cause problems the denizens of Fair Waters will treat you Fairly" The people behind the old man seemed to roll their eyes as well as most of the Straw Hat crew except Luffy who seemed to find this hilarious.

The crew all got off the ship and headed into town except Robin saying "this town has no history to interest me you go have fun I'll watch the ship". Nami giving the orders as an almost surrogate captain called a halt in the first square they cam across. "Okay guys you can all have fun but be back here at 9 this town is a little creepy" the rest nodded and headed off Nami was surprised when she noticed that Luffy was still with her "What's up Luffy?" Luffy gave a big smile and chuckled "I thought since you had a map you'd know where to get food". Nami sighed "Ok Luffy you can come with me when I get lunch but your paying" Nami got suspicious of the blank empty look on her captains face she knew what was coming next "I don't have any money". "HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE ANY…" Nami started to yell but then thought about it. She realized that since Luffy's pirate crew never actually robbed anyone and all the money anyone had was borrowed or given out by Nami who stole it from Pirates they met. Nami also remembered that this had happened before and despite what she said would happen next time as well "Alright I'll pay for you this time but next time your buying me lunch" Luffy nodded and smiled "it's a date" He suddenly looked concerned by how red this statement made his Navigator go in the face. Nami shook herself mentally and ignored Luffy's bewildered look as he began to follow her from shop to shop.

Meanwhile in a tavern not far from there.

A large man dressed in a black coat staggered as a half drunk bottle of some alcoholic substance smashed on the back of his head. He slowly turned and glared at the perpetrator, he growled deep in his throat as every man in the bar stood and started brandishing weapons whether they where personal knives and swords or broken bottles and pieces of wood. The fat man behind the bar smirked and said "Get out of here freak your not wanted here". The large man shrugged it was an exaggerated gesture as his whole back seemed to move under his coat turned and walked out the door he didn't seem to see a large number of the dives patrons begin to follow him.

Back to Luffy and Nami

Luffy started to notice it was getting dark he mentioned this to Nami and she laughed "Getting tired of carrying my shopping? Well that's what you get its about 7:30 so we still got plenty of time unless poor Luffy is tir-" she was cut of by an agonized scream further up the street. Luffy gave Nami a knowing look and handed over all the shopping and charged up the road the sight that greeted him was unexpected to say the least. A large man all in black with a black cloak and hood up was surrounded by the groaning injured bodies of at least ten men, he also had a large object strapped across his back. The eleventh was being hoisted up to face height by the man in black Luffy prepared to defend the apparently defenseless man when the large man spoke. "Why can't you leave me alone I rarely visit the town I don't cause trouble but just because I'm different you have a problem with me. YOU SICKEN ME" with that final yell he flung the man towards a nearby building them man hit the wall with a sickening crack something had defiantly been broken. The large man turned and spotted Luffy "what I suppose you want to attack me as well huh kid? ok bring it on" Luffy laughed the large man scratched his head in puzzlement "**geeze this kid is weird I wonder if he's a local probably not". **Luffy's answer surprised him "Maybe later" Luffy laughed at the mans shocked expression "Right now I think I want you to join my pirate crew you seem pretty cool and your real strong I'll figure out how nice you are as we go" The man seemed sighed and seemed to sag "That's a real nice offer kid I'm guessing your from that big pirate ship at the dock. I'd Love to join your crew kid but it wouldn't work I'm just different I don't fit in thanks for the offer though"

The man turned and began to walk away when he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder he turned and saw the hand was the kids but the kid was at least 10 feet away he staggered and had to sit on the cold stones of the street "All-Alright kid I'll go... Emphasis on go with your crew if I like what I see I'll join if I don't I'll get of at the next island" He studied the kids reaction and was pleasantly surprised. The kid who though the night was cold was dressed in a sleeveless red vest blue jeans rolled up to below his knees and sandals as well as a straw hat on his head, smiled and said the most surprising thing "Ok but your still gonna join my crew". The large man shook his head and laughed he'd never met anyone like this kid he thought the guy was funny maybe this could be one of the good things in his life.

Nami slowly walked up weighed down by all her shopping and saw Luffy talking to a man dressed all in black sitting in the middle of the road surrounded by unconscious men. "Uhh Luffy did you do this?" Luffy laughed "Nah our new crew member did" he paused looking at Nami's shocked face he gestured to the man who had gotten up and started to walk over to them Nami noticed he was huge probably as big as Chopper in his Human Form. "Hey what's your name" suddenly asked Luffy, Nami almost fell on her face typical Luffy wanting someone to join their crew while knowing nothing about them "**well its worked so far". **The large man chuckled "My name is Angel", **"wow what a nice name still he is a bit odd its too dark to see his face" **Luffy introduced himself in his usual way "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates" "whoa a bit ambitious aren't ya little fella" replied the man to Nami's surprise Luffy laughed and introduced her "This is Nami my navigator and the most beautiful thief in the whole world" at this statement Nami went crimson the man seemed to be looking at her then he glanced at Luffy then at her and settled on Luffy again. Nami could swear he was chuckling. Luffy cut in on her musings "Lets go introduce you to the rest of the crew".

Zolo gave the large man in black who was chatting and walking with Luffy an appraising stare as they walked up. The man didn't seem to have a sword so a lot of Zolo's interest was lost right there but he wondered "**I wonder has Luffy found a new crew mate". **Zolo then noticed the object across the mans back "**I wonder is that a sword… nah not the right shape oh well maybe he could be a drinking buddy". **The hood covering his face threw his face into shadow as many lights in the square suddenly came on. Zolo suddenly had the his swords I his hands Usopp froze like a rabbit who's seen a Hawk coming for it and Chopper cried out and fell on his butt. The large man glanced around he now seemed nervous he said aloud in a deep rumbling voice "I think this is because of me sorry Luffy" the captain turned towards a crowd which had suddenly appeared to cut of their exit "don't worry about it" he spoke as he readied himself for an obvious battle. The old man from the welcoming committee walked to the front of the party "you pirates can leave" he hissed "but that freak isn't going anywhere he attacked citizens of Fair Waters without provocation" the large man recoiled at this as if he'd been stabbed "They attacked me first" he said loud enough for all to hear "LIES" yelled the old man. "How can you say that How can you say that father" said the large man in a voice that was quiet and deadly. "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOUR NO SON TO ME" with that final cry he seemed to break down the large man spoke again "Fine you foolish old bastard I'm leaving with these people and I'm not coming back so all of you get out of the way unless you want to be hurt" the crowd parted several people helping to move the old man who was sobbing openly. Luffy touched the large man on the shoulder and said "come on lets go you can tell us about it later" the man nodded and followed the pirate captain "**his pirate captain now" **mused Zolo.

They made it to the going Merry and cast off it was decided the mans tale could be told the next day. Late that night Zolo got up and noticed the man wasn't in his assigned hammock Zolo walked outside and heard a very light snoring coming from the crows nest. He shook his head **"the people in this crew" **he laughed to himself and went back inside.

End of First Chapter how did I do

Please Please Please read and review whether you liked it or not helps me improve


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys phew sorry bought the lengthy intro of the new character but I kinda wanted to make him interesting well at least I thought he was. Knowing me he's probably really cliché oh well. Anyway the first part of the next chapter will be the rest of his intro and learning what his secret is blah blah he learns about the crew and decides to play cupid you get it I hope you do cause here you go. PS forgive me for the apparent Nico Angel pairing but as far as I can see there is no other person on board she'd go for she obviously is platonic with Zolo and holds Sanji in contempt.

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**_

**The Second Chapter**

**With the Help of an Angel**

Angel woke up slowly and felt kinda groggy; he looked around him utterly surprised he seamed to be in some sort of box then his memories came back to him. He was in a crows nest on a pirate ship owned and crewed by the Straw Hat Pirates **"what a weird crew". **Introductions had happened the night before and he learned about them some of their history and they hadn't yet learned his. He remembered what had happened.

XXXFLASHBACKXXX

"So what's your story Angel" asked a slightly intoxicated Zolo, Angel hesitated he needed to think about them could he trust them. He waved the Swordsman off "I'll tell you in the morning when your sober and will remember". Nami and Robin had already retired for the evening, Usopp was sleeping under the table and chopper was a little giddy even though he'd only had one beer, the ships cook hadn't touched the alcohol **"I really don't like that guy he's a lover boy, god hate those guys, Zolo's alright love his nickname for that damm Love cook" **and the infamous captain had drank nearly as much as Zolo and Angel had but looked as alert as the cook. "Well that's it for me boys I'll see you all in the morning where everyone can get my story cya later boys" and with that he left. Angel went into the boys cabin and sat down on his designated hammock it was comfortable enough but he was used to sleeping outside so he left the room and went out on deck he looked around for a good place to sleep then he noticed the crows nest. **"Now that looks like a good place to be" **he proceeded to climb up to the nest when he reached the top he looked up at the night sky **"Hmm different stars, maybe even though the stars are different I've found what I've always been looking for here family and hey I fit I'm a misfit too" **with that thought he preceded to think about his crew. The captain Luffy loud, childish, funny, loyal, strong and stretchy and if Angels instincts where correct in love with a certain red headed navigator. That particular navigator feisty, young, vibrant, a nasty temper, probably not so good in a fight, certainly smart and loyal, defiantly hot but very much in love as well with the afore mentioned captain. **"My kinda girl really plus she's in love already I'm not the kinda guy to ruin that, I'll help it though, Now that Robin my kinda woman but apparently uninterested oh well"**. Angel proceeded to finish of his train of thought, the Swordsman was pretty cool he could be insulting and derogatory but so could Angel, he supposed there would be some pretty nasty and stimulating verbal sparring matches in the future.

The cook would defiantly be ganged up on by Angel and the Swordsman, fawning on a woman is alright if that's your thing but fawning on all women all the time said some serious things about his loyalty as far as Angel was concerned. Usopp the sharpshooter, boy could that guy tell some tall tales, hardly believable but funny and entertaining guy could be a bit of a cry baby when hit but some of this crews stories proved his reliability. The talking deer Chopper was a bit of a surprise Angel felt a great affinity and friendliness towards the little tyke, he was also an able doctor as Luffy had shown of some of the wounds Chopper had healed, very impressive and so was the blush that lit up Nami's face when he lifted up his shirt. The final member of the crew Nico Robin, **"boy does she have it in the right places" **was apparently a Historian and was recently confirmed as the Chief Intelligence Officer. Angel had always had a liking of History and had asked to borrow a couple of her books to read later on.

After all the beer he had consumed as well as his late night musings had tired the big mans brain out he promptly laid down on his stomach and went to sleep.

XXXXEND FLASHBACKXXXX

He sighed and was about to lean back when someone called out below "Hey Angel we're ready for your story now come down and tell us". Angel recognized the voice of Luffy. "Sure thing Luffy but can we do this outside", Luffy nodded and rushed inside to get the others. Angel listened intently, he had extremely good hearing and could hear the muffled voices of the crew even in the crows nest, a scuffle seemed to have broken out Angel chuckled to himself **"Luffy must have woken someone up I hope it's the frigging cook". **As soon as that thought finished itself he heard to door open and the crew shuffled out, Luffy looked as alert as usual, Nami and Robin seemed wide awake but the rest seemed to be nursing hangovers. "Okay I'll be right down" but suddenly a scream came from down below "MY HAT SOMEONE GET IT" Angel whipped round he saw that Luffy's Hat which was so important to him and been taken of by a strong wind and sent out over the water. "SOME BODY GET IT" Luffy apparently had forgotten how to use his stretching abilities and none of the rest of the crew could do anything **"oh well now seems a good enough time" **Angel pulled of his coat which he had never removed and also removed his shirt then leaped of the side of the crows nest.

Nami was in a panic, **"stupid damm hat I don't care about it but its so important to Luffy that we have to get it back"**. Nami looked up as a shadow passed over her and out over the water, she gasped and reeled back and so did everyone else who noticed except for Luffy "whoa cool". Angel was flying, he grabbed the hat out of mid air and turned slowly gracefully back to the ship and landed a short distance from the crew. He tossed the hat to Luffy who put his treasured item back on his head. "I guess I've got some explaining to do", he smiled "Did you eat a cursed fruit like me?" exclaimed Luffy. Angel laughed and shook his head "If I had eaten a cursed fruit it would have given me more than wings" as he said this the wings on his back unfurled and stretched almost of their own will. Nami gasped again the wings where beautiful they where massive and raven black and appeared a little shiny. Then she noticed that Angel was shirtless she blushed but realized he affected her on a physical level not like when she'd seen Luffy, Nami shook her head she didn't want to think about that and didn't have to when Angel spoke up again. "I'll just go get my shirt then I'll tell you all about it ok" with that he leaped without the use of his wings to land perfectly 40 feet up on the crows nest. "WOAH COOL" Luffy cried out in unison with Usopp and Chopper. Nami turned to gauge the reactions of her crewmates. Robin seemed to be smiling to herself as if she knew all along, Sanji was muttering to himself something about 'bird brain' or something like that and Zolo was just waiting for Angel to come back down. Nami turned as something thumped on the deck near her, she wasn't so shocked this time Angel has jumped down from the crows nest. She saw that his long black cloak was in his hands as well as the long case he carried on his back, his black shirt was still on but had two slots down the back which allowed his wings to sit comfortably on his back but seemed to deny him full maneuverability. He smiled at them and promptly sat himself down on the deck while everyone else got comfortable. He sighed and began his tale.

"I never ate a cursed fruit, my—the people of that town have seen cursed fruit powers before and would have accepted me and not forced me out into the mountains when I was 12", he smiled sadly as the memories came back. "Wait" said Robin "you where forced out when you where 12? How could they do that to you?". Angel sighed "Like I said they considered me a freak because I was born like this with the wings though they only became flight capable when I was 12". Robin gasped and to everyone's surprise got up and ran into ship, she came back soon after with a book in her hands. "This book is on the history of the Grand Line" she opened the book and seemed to scan a page before flipping it open to a specific page "this passage describes an island where a race of people lived who could fly with wings on their backs they died out many years ago after a massive raid by pirates but they where first started out by children who where exiled there from all over who where born with wings". Robin paused as she continued to read "These children born outside the colony needed to be born under very specific conditions which are not currently known" Robin stopped and closed the book. "I'm sorry Angel that's all that's there but if you'd like I could research it some more", Angel gave her a big smile "The place doesn't exist I know who I am and who my friends are" he gestured to the rest of the crew who laughed or smiled "I don't need to know about others of my kind who are dead it doesn't matter but thanks for the offer Nico".

Luffy smiled, this Angel guy was cooler than he thought he was "Okay then so what do you want to do as part of the crew". Angel rubbed at his chin and looked up at Luffy "Well I was thinking of captain" he laughed and waved his hands to tell Luffy he was joking as Luffy raised his fists. "I've got excellent eyesight and hearing plus I find sleeping in the crows nest comfortable so I was thinking that I could be permanent look out". Luffy smiled "Okay that sounds really cool what's in that package" he gestured to the large oddly shaped cloth wrapped object Angel had lying next to him "Oh this is a guitar I taught myself how to play music while I was a kid and alone in the mountains", Luffy paused and suddenly jumped to his feet and yelled "YOU'RE A MUSICIAN" Angel nodded "WHOOHOO WE GOT A MUSCIAN I TOLD YOU WE NEEDED ONE PLAY SOMETHING RIGHT NOW PLEASE PLEASE" Angel seemed taken aback at this but pulled out the guitar and proceeded to strum a jaunty tune. "I heard this being played on a passing pirate ship once it seems to fit" he said with a smile everyone began to tap their toes or nod their heads or do the things most people do when their listening to a song they like.

**Later that day**

After everything had settled down after Angel's revelation and song playing, everyone was doing their own thing, Zolo was napping near the front of the ship, Angel was up in the crows nest lazily strumming his guitar apparently starting to fall asleep. Usopp and Chopper where somewhere in the ship working together on Choppers latest project, Robin was in her cabin researching and Sanji was with her trying to serve her every whim. Luffy was leaning on a railing staring out to sea while holding onto his hat and Nami was sitting next to him working on a map.

Nami may have looked outwardly calm but she was extremely nervous, during Angels song playing he had played a romantic song that made Robin sigh, Sanji leave Usopp and Chopper cry, Zolo fall asleep and have Nami and Luffy casting furtive glances at one another. Nami wasn't sure but she thought that Angel had been watching them both and smiling to himself **"could it be possible that he thinks we like each other.. god I hope not it would be so awkward".** Nami and Luffy just seemed to be enjoying each others company, Nami rolled up her new made map and put it back into her map making kit. She glanced over at Luffy, she found him amazing, he'd gone through so much just for his crew and just for her, he could be so strong so manly when he fought against enemies but he was so childish and fun loving. Nami wished a little to herself that he could be more mature but she loved him the way he was **"wait what was that word…no I don't love him…but he's so so…oh god I do its wonderful but I don't think he loves me in return he's Luffy he doesn't think like that". **Nami sighed and without thinking about it leaned against Luffy's legs, when she realized what she had done she felt the urge to get up and go to her room and hide but she decided unless Luffy moved away from her she'd just stay where she was, she sighed and closed her eyes and leaned even more on his legs.

Luffy felt weird, his heart was beating like he'd just fought a battle, he stomach was moving all on its own and his chest hurt a little and all this was being caused by his red headed navigator leaning on his legs. Luffy felt nervous, he hardly ever felt nervous, but he felt really good **"This feels like I've just eaten a lot of meat…no that's not right this feels like I've found one piece yeah that's it"**. Luffy shifted slightly and felt Nami sit up suddenly, Luffy turned and sat down next to her, he looked at her, she was blushing she looked startled. Luffy leaned slightly towards her and she leaned her head onto his shoulder and relaxed, Luffy just felt this was right somehow.

Nami was suddenly afraid what happens if someone sees something they might see something, Nami lifted her head to tell Luffy she had to go just as he was turning his head towards her. Their lips brushed each others and they froze, Nami without thinking slapped Luffy as hard as she could jumped to her feet, grabbed her bag and stormed off she ran to her cabin sat down on her bed and tried to calm her breathing and slow down her heart.

Nami had shocked Luffy, he didn't know what he had done wrong, everything seemed so nice. He looked around Zolo was still sleeping; he looked up to the crows nest he could see Angel watching him, Angel gave an exaggerated shrug and went back to watching the clouds. Luffy rubbed at his face trying to make the imprint of Nami's hand that had been left on his rubber face.Luffy shook his head, he decided to go sit on the ram's head as he always does. Luffy did so but couldn't shake the hurt feeling he had from Nami's odd behavior. He heard the cabin door open and saw Robin walk out onto the deck and she started to climb up the ladder to the crows nest.

Angel heard someone coming up the ladder to the crows nest he sat up to see who it was as he was facing the ladder but felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned but saw nothing, then felt a tap on his left shoulder, turned again to still see nothing. Angel then felt a fist knock on his head, he looked up and saw a hand reaching out of the main pole that held the crews flag which rose out of the middle of the nest. The hand waved at him and then disappeared he looked towards the entrance and saw Nico Robin pulling herself into the nest with a large smile on her face. "Oh HA HA HA, very funny, come on you can do better than that Robin" Nico laughed at this "Simplicity can sometimes be effective". "Yeah I get that feeling every time I talk to our captain I bet you do too" Robin laughed again. Angel realized part of her secretive little smile was that fact that she knew he was checking her out as she settled herself down the rest he wasn't sure, Angel waited for her to speak. "I know your trying to get Nami and Luffy together I can see your mind working, your harder to read than the rest probably because your astute enough to see what they feel". Robin smiled and winked at him as she both insulted and complimented him. Angel smiled this woman was subtle he could feel it he decided for the blunt approach here "so why are you telling me this Robin just telling me to work on my poker face or is it something else" Angel made sure that he quite obviously looked her up and down and licked his lips Robin laughed. "My my Angel you sure are an intriguing one, but I'm really here to offer my help, you didn't mention any relationships in your story when you shared it but that doesn't mean much. I am sensing that you are generally friends with women and have some mild flirting as I can see. I'm offering my help in getting those two together it will break Sanji's heart but as long as he has me to fawn over he'll be fine.". Angel smiled **"so that's what she's up to"**. "Okay Robin lets get to work, we can't really bring anyone else in on this, maybe Zolo if we need muscle cause he won't care if they get together or not, Usopp and Chopper wouldn't know how to help and Sanji's a liability, we might have to restrain him during the final move". Robin laughed "Final move Angel your talking about Love as if it's a chess game" Angel reached across and patted her hand "My dear Robin when your in Love it's a carriage ride that's gone out of control but you don't really care, but when your trying to get two people together its like a chess game because you must let your opponent see only chaos where there is order, you manipulate them into your trap then you knock them down, or in this into each other." Robin laughed "Okay lets get to work".

**CHAPTER 2 END**

Hey guys hope you enjoyed it Read and review please thanks a bunch for those who already have. I'd like ur advice and responses but even if I don't get any I'll finish this story bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's the next chapter its going to be a lot of Angel POV but I'm sure you can live with that. Also thanks to** dbzgtfan2004 **for my very first review and thanks to **kabata4life** for that piece of info on Robin, thought about it and you where right so corrected it and while correcting it noticed I'd replaced Angel with Adam in one line. So thanks again chapter 2 has been updated hopefully all those minor mistakes have been filtered out and will not appear again but if you spot anything please let me know your help will be appreciated. Now on with the story. PS all you yaoi writers SUCK. PSS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.

**CHAPTER 3 **

Zolo shook his head, it had been a week since he had been included in Robin and Angel's little scheme, to be honest he really didn't care all that much but I sounded like fun and there would be a lot of drinking if they succeeded. Zolo also realized though it had not been said he had been included because he knew them the best, he was the very first member of the crew after all **"smart move"**. Zolo also had a personal agenda in this **"that fucking cook will kill himself when he finds out Luffy and Nami are together and Robin seems to have taken a shine to Angel". **Zolo was still unsure how everything was going to proceed, Robin and Angel talked it over during the day and Zolo and Angel talked during the night while drinking to not be conspicuous. Angel was already working on the problem however slowly, every time he saw Nami and Luffy together alone on the deck he would play love songs or at least meaningful ones. Robin's job during this time was to keep the cook busy, Zolo's was to keep the other two busy away from the others or to just pretend to sleep and watch their progress. At other times it was Robin's and Zolo's job to do their best, Zolo didn't have much experience with meaningful relationships except for Kuina and she was dead, so his job when all the boys where together was to get the others talking about girls, he'd occasionally give Luffy a conspiratorial nudge when something raunchy was mentioned. Robin was apparently having girl talks with Nami about whatever it was they talk about. Zolo wasn't looking forward to tonight Angel earlier in the day had proclaimed that he could drink any of the boys under the table, Nami wanted in as she thought money would be involved but Robin had told her to let it be a Boys night and that they could talk about the history of the Grand Line or some such. Zolo didn't get why Nami seemed to find this comment embarrassing probably meant to talk bout something else. Zolo sighed if tonight went according to plan he would suffer.

Angel sighed, tonight was a big step hopefully the final step in their plan, they'd been making small progress according to the others, Nami was close to admitting her feelings to herself and not avoiding them and both of them had trouble keeping their eyes of each other though when their eyes met they'd look away. According to Robin Nami had apologized for the slap though had been unable to give a reason. Angel had also noticed that when Luffy and Nami where actually alone or had no one nearby they'd avoid the subjects of emotions but would occasionally lean against each other or touch and linger all good signs. Angel smiled to himself only Zolo and Robin knew how good his hearing was so he could listen in on their conversations report back to Robin and figure out the next move. The entire game was hanging on what happened tonight.

**THAT NIGHT**

The boys where drunk and they all knew it, Zolo, Sanji and Angel where all telling raunchy stories to each other while Usopp tried to come up with a fake one on his own and Chopper dangled between disgust and fascination. Luffy just seemed to have this flying right by him but certain stories made his eyes twinkle and he shifted uncomfortable in his seat **"he's acting like his pants are chaffing him…hehe they probably are"** thought Angel **"Where's his hat…oh yeah he leaves it on his bed when he's drinking"**. Angel caught Zolo's eye both of them had been acting far more drunk then they actually where, Angel gave Zolo an almost invisible nod. Zolo acknowledge thisby lifting his cup and shouting "a toast..to..to…TO CHICKS YEAH" all the other boys joined in on the toast, cups banged together and beer sloshed onto the table that had been dragged outside. **"So it begins.. phew here we go"** "Hey Sanji I heard a-about that Viva…no..Vava…Vivi yeah that Vivi chickI heard she was pretty hot eh" Sanji smiled and nodded Angel nudged him in the side "hehe I bet you'd like to do her right I'm right aren't I?" Sanji nodded and smiled. Zolo joined in on the fun he nudged Luffy "hey hey Luf I bet..i bet you that you'd like to do our little navigator eh" Luffy's face went blank then darkened in anger, Angel noticed and ignored this he nudged Sanji again "hey Sanji I bet you'd like to do her as well huh yeah…maybe you and Luffy at the same time...maybe we all co—"Angel was cut off as a fist connected with his face knocking him into the railing "DON"T TALK ABOUT NAMI THAT WAY YOU BASTARDS". Luffy had gone of his nut he was flailing about him knocking the boys down left right and centre, Sanji had been knocked into a wall and dropped into a barrel with only his feet showing, Chopper had run for it, Usopp was on the floor holding his nose screaming. Angel stood up and charged at Luffy trying to get him under control when Zolo reared up yanked out a sword and swiped at Luffy. Blood went everywhere. Zolo went flying as a last punch from Luffy before he fell connected. Angel ran up and caught Luffy before he hit the deck "CHOPPER LUFFY NEEDS HELP". Chopper ran up and began to assess Luffy, he began to pull bandages out of his bag **"Where the hell did he get that thing it wasn't here when the fight started"**. Chopper quickly bandaged Luffy up, as soon as he was done, he began to move over to help Usopp but Angel restrained him "Chopper I need you to sedate Luffy really heavily like he's in a coma or something" "what for?" "Trust me little guy its for a good reason but make sure it will wear off in about an hour". Chopper gave Angel a weird look but did as he was asked as soon as he was done, Angel lifted Luffy and jogged into the cabins. He reached the girls cabin and heard voices inside, he kicked open the door which caused Nami to scream and Robin to jump. "There was a fight, Nami I need you to take care of Luffy and watch over him, he's hurt pretty bad, how is not important, Robin, Chopper says he could use your help up on deck, Nami stay here until he wakes Chopper says a constant vigil needs to be kept". With that said he laid Luffy down gently onto Nami's bed, grabbed Robins hand and dragged her outside and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed they blocked it as best they could and smiled conspirators smiles "Now its up to them and whatever angels watch over young love eh?" Robin nodded and smiled. They both headed out onto the deck to help with clean up. Meanwhile…

Nami was in shock, it had all happened so fast she looked over Luffy's wounds, with all the bandages around his chest it was hard to tell what the wound was **"who ever did this to my Luffy is going to die" **she didn't even correct herself. This was too hard she couldn't lose her captain, not after all he'd done for her, and all she hadn't done for him. It took her a few minutes to realize she was crying, she reached out and took Luffy's large warm hands in her own, "Don't leave me Luffy, please don't leave me" and with that she flung herself onto him and cried into his chest, her crying eventually began to subside when she realized Luffy's hands where on her back holding her. She looked up, and saw Luffy's trademark grin, "Why are you crying Nami?", "Because I thought I'd lost you…you big idiot" and proceeded to cry into his chest again. Luffy was in shock, his chest hurt a little but he'd felt a hell of a lot worse, he also noticed he was clearheaded totally sober. "I'm not going anywhere Nami, and with you as my navigator I'm never gonna get lost" Nami looked up at him strands of hair covering her eyes, tears streaking down her face "you fool, I meant if you die, I couldn't go on, I just couldn't…I I I love you Luffy" as soon as she saw the shock on his face Nami tried to get off him and leave but he restrained her. "Let me g" but she was cut off as his lips met hers. When they parted Luffy spoke "I love you too Nami…Angel told me what Love is, its when your stomach won't sit still around someone, and your heart and head hurt a little but despite that you feel more alive near them. I get that near you Nami". Nami was in shock, **"He loves me… He loves me"**. With that as her last thought she moved forward and their lips met again. Their lips stayed locked together, as Nami felt large warm hands begin to rub her back and he sides, she moaned as Luffy's tongue parted her lips and began to explore her mouth she returned the favor. Their bodies began to move of their own accord, hands exploring, Nami gasped as Luffy's hands began to lift up her shirt she'd had enough. She stopped the kiss and sat up staring at Luffy's bewildered expression, Nami pulled of her shirt and undid her bra tossing both aside and smiled to herself and Luffy's half shocked half amazed expression. She bent to remove Luffy's vest but before she could his hands began to play with her breasts. Nami gasped and moaned as his hands pulled, and squeezed at her chest, she moaned again when he caught one of her nipples between thumb and forefinger and proceeded to play with it. Just as she couldn't take anymore, she felt his mouth close around her other nipple. Nami moaned and felt a pressure begin to build in her stomach, Luffy moved his leg between hers and she proceeded to rub herself against his knee searching for release. Luffy pulled his mouth away from her breast's and gave her a passionate kiss, Nami gasped at how quickly he had her pants and underwear off. Just as suddenly she was straddling his face, Nami moaned louder than before as she felt his tongue move against her most sensitive area. The pressure in her stomach had reached bursting point, Nami screamed as her release hit her. She began to collapse but Luffy caught her and changed her position so she was lying on top of him her head just under his chin. She tried to steady her breathing, as she listened to his heart beat begin to slow down, she felt more than saw him wipe her juices of his mouth and chin with the back of a hand. Nami blushed she hoped everyone else was too busy to have heard that. She was dragged from her worries as she heard Luffy laugh "That was fun" he whispered. Nami giggled "its time for me to return the favor" she giggled again at Luffy's puzzled expression. She started by removing his vest and kissing his neck, she felt his pulse sky rocket against her lips as her tongue flicked our and traced his jaw. Nami moved lower making sure that her breasts pressed against him the whole way giving light kisses against his skin, he looked down at her in an alarmed way when she reached his pants.

Luffy was in awe of what was happening, when Nami had been straddling his face she had looked so hot, the ecstasy on her face had been the greatest moment in his life or so he thought. Nami had taken him in her mouth, the hot wet suction she was applying to his manhood with loving attention was sending him to heaven but as he felt the suction increase and her mouth move further down the shaft, he gasped. This was the greatest thing he had ever felt, "Nami I think I'm gonna--" he cut of as she went deeper still. He exploded in her mouth, he felt a new sensation and it took him a second to work out the Nami was swallowing, Luffy gasped as she let him go and crawled back up to him and laid down on top of him.

"Was that good?" Nami asked, she could see the affect it had on him but she had to ask anyway. Luffy nodded and smiled at her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. They lay like that for awhile content and happy, when Nami felt something hot and hard pressing against her stomach. She looked up at Luffy "What do we have here?" Luffy blushed at this. She reached down and grasped him "Luffy have you ever been with a woman?" Luffy shook his head and Nami smiled "Well I've never been with a man so this is special for both of us" with that she kissed him. Nami slowly guided him to her entrance and hissed when he entered her with a short hard thrust breaking her barrier. Nami moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her, but the sensation was strange, she gasped as she realized he was getting bigger inside her. She had never really before believed the Gum Gum fruit to be a good thing but this changed her mind. Nami cried out as his manhood hit a spot deep within her that sent waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Luffy gasped and groaned as he thrust in and out of Nami's hot wet warmth, as she leaned in for a kiss he switched positions flipping her onto her back so he could be on top. Luffy felt he was going to explode when Nami's walls suddenly convulsed and constricted him, with this she screamed out and dug her fingers into his back. This sent him over the edge and he exploded deep within her. He collapsed on top of her totally spent, he rolled over again so she was on top and they drifted into sleep together.

Meanwhile on deck, "Are they done Robin?" "Yes it sounds like they are" "Sounds like she's a bit of a screamer" Robin laughed at Angel's bawdy comment. Their plan had been risky but it had worked "Robin I got a bit of advice, everyone here has either been knocked out or fallen asleep, so they won't know, but tomorrow morning we will tell them. We will also tell Nami and Luffy when they wake up, but for appearances sake lets just say me and Zolo where in on it okay" Robin nodded, it sounded good because the reaction to finding out they had been set up would most likely bee violent, both Zolo and Angel could take a lot more punishment than her, she gave Angel a kiss on he cheek for his consideration and smiled at his shocked expression. She pulled out a previously stashed blanket and settle down on the deck, while Angel jumped up to the crows nest and settle down for the night.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nami woke up on top of Luffy, she giggled thinking that if they had been caught like this it would have been very embarrassing. Nami got up and dressed then woke Luffy, Luffy gave her a big lazy grin as he dressed himself. Luffy gave her a long kiss before they left the cabin and headed out onto the deck to check on the rest of the crew. The sight that greeted them was a strange one. The entire crew was sitting around a table talking, Zolo had some bandages around his chest and Usopp had a cast around his nose, the only one missing was Sanji who appeared to be tied to the mast as well as gagged. "CONGRATUALTIONS" cried out Angel at seeing the pair, Nami went crimson "H-how did you know?", Angel smiled and stood dragging Zolo out of his chair as well, he threw his arm around Zolo and spoke "We knew because WE, me and Zolo that is have spent a week setting this up, we gave both of you little hints and tips and talks, I played plenty of romantic songs hoping you'd move on your own but we got fed up and took more drastic measures and here you go hahahaha" Angel began to laugh, while Zolo looked at the struggling cook and chuckled to himself. "WHAAAT" yelled Nami and Luffy in unison Nami spoke again "You set this up you trapped us into this, you hurt Luffy just to get us into bed" "No to get you to admit you love each other, getting you into bed together was a bonus" chuckled Angel then he caught the looks on both their faces. "Ahh Zolo" "Yeah?" "Your on your own man". With that said Angel jumped and took off ditching his coat so he could fly, but he wasn't fast enough, stretch arms caught his legs and slammed him into the deck, he rolled over as Zolo went flying past him into a bunch of crates **"Oh man where dead… this better be worth it" **Angel got up again and jumped again, he managed to get to the crows nest barely avoiding Luffys stretching arms, once there he decided to rest, seeing that Luffy was dealing with Zolo at the moment, he was about to leap of into the sky when he felt a tap on his shoulder **"oh shit"**. He turned and saw the navigator, he gave her a sickly smile and closed his eyes and awaited death but was surprised when he felt a light kiss on his left cheek and a heard a whisper in his ear "thank you so much". He smiled and opened his eyes thinking he was safe only to see a fist heading for his face.

**End 3****rd**** chapter**

Phew hope you liked that one guys… I could end the story here if you want me to but I did have a vague plan of getting Tashigi and Zolo together aswell as Angel and Robin if you'd like that please drop a review with your opinion thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here's the 4th chapter of my fanfic hope u like it. Lemon in this chapter as well this ones gonna be Angel and Robin and set up a future Zolo Tashigi. Thanks. PS…I'm Not apologizing to any Sanji fans for all the bashing I do of him here because I don't care I don't like him go ahead and flame.

**4****th**** Chapter**

Nami smiled it had been a week since the incident which opened up herself and Luffy to each other. Zolo and Angel had recovered from their injuries, Zolo had a couple of broken ribs, but that happened pretty often, Angel had a broken nose and one broken rib. He seemed to find this hilariously funny as he had never actually had any bone broken before. Nami had to admit both she and Luffy owed Angel and Zolo a lot, as well as Robin only after Nami and Luffy had calmed down did Robin admit she was in on it as well. Apparently Angel had decided that retaliation to the incident would come and only he and Zolo should suffer from it. Nami didn't really regret hurting Angel so much, he had done something that had earned it after all even he admitted that, Zolo stopped talking to him after Angel said that he had expected to get hurt, apparently Zolo had expected a lot of yelling not physical damage. They where however talking again, though Nami was a little upset that Sanji had stopped talking to her until this morning. Sanji was still recovering from his injuries, no one had known how dangerous Angel could be until Sanji attacked him for getting Nami and Luffy together.

XXXFLASHBACKXXX

Usopp untied Sanji from the mast and took the gag from his mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY NAMI AWAY FROM ME" Sanji yelled as he charged at Luffy, he received an unexpected hit to the head from Nami. "Sanji you hurt Luffy and I'll never speak to you again, anyway this would never have happened if it wasn't for Angel". Sanji froze and looked at Angel, Angel smiled at him shrugged and said "Hey Sanji guess what YOU LOSE stupid shitty love cook" Zolo seemed to find this hilarious as he rolled around on the deck holding his sides, while Angel smiled at Sanji and gave Robin a wink. Unfortunately Sanji saw the wink, spun and kicked Angel right in the side (broken ribs) Angel went flying smashing into the deck a short distance away, Zolo sat up stopped laughing and watched the fight, both Luffy and Nami advanced to stop the fight but where restrained by Robins hands which sprang out of the deck and themselves "Watch this should be interesting" she said as Chopper and Usopp scrambled to get out of the way. Angel picked himself up and gingerly touched his side, Sanji kicked at him again this time going for the face, Angel somehow managed to catch Sanji's foot "Nice kick you got there lover boy, now its my turn" he dropped Sanji's foot and punched him in the chest. Sanji went flying he landed hard on the deck, he got up and advanced, Angel extended his wings probably looking for an advantage in the air when Sanji kicked again. Angel's wings curled around him just as Sanji's foot connected, Sanji cried out and backed off **"hmm I've seen that cook break boulders with his feet, how strong could those wings be?" **mused Zolo as he enjoyed the fight **"If Angel where watching this he'd probably get popcorn from somewhere oh well"**. Sanji backed off, gingerly putting weight on his left foot, Angel unfurled his wings and smiled again, his eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement, Angels unfurled wings swept back and then suddenly forward againcreating a violent gust of wind. Zolo grabbed onto the nearest railing, the rest where unaffected as they where behind Angel at the time. Sanji however was unlucky he was swept of his feet and slammed into a railing then over the side of the ship. Zolo got up and wandered over to see Sanji unconscious and being held by both feet by a pair of Robin's arms. Zolo leaned over and grabbed onto the cooks feet and hauled him on deck, Chopper came over and started to treat Sanji's injuries while Zolo checked on Angel **"This guy must have at least two broken ribs but he's not even breathing hard shit he's cool"**. Angel was soon tended to by Chopper after Sanji had been carried away.

XXXFLASHBACK ENDSXXX

Sanji seemed to have recovered both physically and mentally by applying even more attention onto Robin, he didn't seem to notice he was rebuffed more and more, the rebuffing seemed to get slightly more nasty that usual if he was interrupting Robin in a conversation with Angel. Zolo shrugged, he didn't care that much about History, but Angel seemed to and was having pretty regular conversations with Robin about it, he did care however that as soon as Sanji saw the two together he'd rush over and interfere then looked dejected after being rebuffed.

Angel was currently up in the crows nest reading, he'd borrowed one of Robins books this one was on the history of pirating. It covered about a six hundred year history of piracy, both in the times called the Golden Ages of Piracy when Pirates ruled the sea and the Ages of Order when the Navy and the world government controlled all. He closed the book for a second wondering, after Gold Rogers death the last age of pirates had fallen, he wondered maybe with Luffy now becoming one of the most famous Pirates alive, maybe just maybe Pirates where on the rise again. His musings where cut short as he felt a hand grasp his ankle; he looked down to see a hand coming out of the deck. Another hand caught his other ankle, he tried to sit up but a hand went around his neck while two more pinned his arms **"what the hell is she doing"** he soon had his answer. Two hands reared up at either side of his chest and began to poke him, **"DAMMIT SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD NAMI MOST GUYS WHERE TICKLISH INCLUDING ME"**. He began to squirm and struggle as he tried to keep his mouth shut and not laugh, he failed, he was in hysterics still struggling to get away, he didn't realize the looks the others where throwing his way except for Robin who was reading a book with a slight smile on her face. Suddenly the tickling stopped but the hands remained **"uh oh what now" **suddenly he felt his belt being undone he struggled trying to free his hands but his belt was gone and his pants where being pulled down. He looked down and to his horror saw his pants being released into the wind, "CRAAAP". It was only then he heard screams of laughter from below, the hands released him, he peered over the railing and saw the crew rolling around on the floor, the only people not doing so where Nami and Robin and they where having a hard time standing "DAMM YOU WOMAN" he yelled, this stopped the cook from laughing who began to climb to the crows nest to deal with someone who had insulted a woman but he was yanked down by Nami. Angel knew there was only one option. He swallowed his pride, spread his wings and went after his pants, unfortunately they where caught by a sudden updraft and wrapped around his face, the next thing he knew he was in the water. He looked up at the laughing crew tears streaming down their faces, he put his pants on in the water, he really didn't care anymore, he grabbed the rope ladder dropped over the side and climbed back on deck. The male crew members looked at him apprehensively as they tried to stop their laughter, obviously afraid he would hurt them. Angel rubbed the back of his head and smiled "yeah that was pretty funny" and broke up laughing joining the others in the fun **"well it was and I don't have the heart to ruin their fun"**. Angel looked up a Robin, Robin smiled down at him and waved then winked, **"I am so gonna get her back for this, but what could I do"**. Angel shook his head, now was not the time for revenge, suddenly Nami piped up as she pulled out a map. "Hey guys listen up" all heads turned towards her "we're approaching a island chain known as the Isle of Mountains, there is only one Village here as all other places are too inhospitable for towns only small farms can exist there, we'll be there about this time tomorrow". Angel nodded and jumped up to the mast to let himself dry out and to continue his book, Angel was looking forward to this, he only just realized this would be the first time he set foot on land since he left his home island two weeks ago.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Angel stared out at the island, he could just see the village, all the others could see was a smudge on the horizon, he thought he saw a plume of smoke at the side of the island but it had disappeared, he stared up at the mountain that dominated the small island, it was covered in snow. Angel sighed that looked like one nasty place, like where he grew up and became strong.

**ARRIVAL**

Zolo walked along the dock and waved to Usopp who was staying on the ship, he continued into town, they walked as a group, people splitting of to go do their own things, Nami and Luffy split off together to go do a little shopping then probably find a nice restaurant and have a nice dinner together, Robin and Angel split off to go do some shopping for the entire crew, Sanji had wandered of hearing there was an excellent fish market somewhere in town. Zolo continued walking, he'd been told by Angel that there was a building that looked like a Dojo on the other side of town, Zolo paused at a commotion up ahead, a girl had fallen down and was being teased by a rough looking pair of tavern goers. The girl picked herself up and asked a question, the pair looked at each other and laughed, both drew knives, suddenly the girl drew a sword and attacked, she cut left and right both men went down wounded but alive. Zolo admired the girls sword work, he approached closer to ask her a question, when she turned and the both gasped "YOU" the shouted in unison. **"What the hell is that Navy girl doing here… wait if she's here then that means; I've got to warn the others"**. Zolo turned tail and ran, he could hear Tashigi hot on his heels cursing, Zolo had to find the others and fast.

Angel smiled as he and Robin watched from a roof top as Nami fed Luffy from her plate in a restaurant, they where discussing whether or not to ruin their fun, Angel was planning on ditching Robin to take the blame when a large man with a huge white coat, two cigars in his mouth and an odd looking pitch black weapon, suddenly used the weapon to smash Luffy's and Nami's table into splinters. "STRAW HAT your under arrest", Angel saw the panicked look on Luffy's face, then noticed the streams of smoke that came out of the mans body and began to wrap themselves around both Luffy and Nami, he leap of the building, sensing Robin following him by her own means. He hit the pavement and shouted to his captains captor "Hey you Smokey pick on someone your own size" the big man swung his odd weapon at Angel who caught it in his left fist "Your not a Cursed Fruit user are you" the large man growled "Nope sorry to disappoint" Angel shrugged of his coat and noted the Large mans surprise at his wings, Angel was curious "how did you know I haven't eaten a cursed fruit" he asked as he felt Robin come up beside him, "Watch" growled the big man, he ripped the weapon out of Angels hands and swung it at Robin, he was too fast the tip brushed Robins chest. Robin screamed and collapsed, Angel noticed swirls of smoke beginning to curl around his feet, he stretched his wings and swung them forward blowing the smoke that was approaching him away as well as the smoke trapping Luffy and Nami. The big man who appeared to be made of smoke was knocked back into the restaurant by the force of the gust, "LUFFY grab Nami and run I got Robin". Angel picked up Robin, as Luffy picked up Nami "who was that guy?" "Captain Smoker he's from the Navy". Angel understood now why Robin was still unconscious in his arms, **"That bastard used seastone on her" **Angel the heard shouting from all around the town, "Luffy I'll get the Navy to follow me, I'll fly over the mountain and meet you on the other side with Robin okay?" Luffy nodded and started to run back to the ship. Angel tightened his grip on Robin and leapt into the air, his wings kept his aloft as he slowly circled "MARINES COME OUT TO PLAY-AY" he shouted in a singsong mocking voice, he saw at least a hundred men in white all over town turn towards him and raised their weapons. Angel made a hasty exit; he flapped hard and soared towards the mountains.

Zolo was pounding along the pavement when he saw Luffy carrying Nami come out of a side street, they almost collided "Luffy, did you run into Smoker" "yeah", they where running past a store when three Marines came flying out through the shop front Sanji came out carrying several bags, with Chopper behind him "WHAY HAPPENED TO NAMI" "She passed out from Smokers…smoke I guess" replied Luffy, "Angel had Robin, he's got the Marines following him, he's gonna fly to the other side of the island where we can pick him up". Sanji nodded and the group ran to the docks, the soon got aboard informed Usopp of their situation and set sail, Nami had be roused and decided to plot a course around two neighboring island to throw off the Navy, then circle back and pick up Angel and Robin.

Zolo began to settle down and relax when the Cabin doors burst open and there stood his worst nightmare, Tashigi. Zolo leapt to his feet, as the crew scrambled to get ready to fight, Sanji had hearts in his eyes and approached Tashigi, "My beautiful black haired Dove, if you stay on this crew I will cherish our every mo-AHHHH" he screamed as Tashigi swung her blade missing his face by bare centimeters and cutting of at least an inch of his fringe. "ZOLO I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL if I win you come with me and I get your swords, I don't care about your stupid crew" "HEY" shouted Luffy "Luffy no leave this to me" said Zolo, Zolo drew a single blade and advanced, the duel began, Tashigi was going all out, while Zolo was merely keeping her blade and his from touching skin.

Tashigi hesitated as she realized Zolo was merely toying with her, he didn't seem to consider her a threat, she didn't consider that he didn't want to hurt her, **"Well I'll show him"** Tashigi raised her sword and charge, Zolo side stepped and the last thing Tashigi felt was the hilt of his sword cracking against her skull.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU STUPID ASEXUAL SWORDBOY" shouted Sanji "Stupid Love cook she was trying to kill me" "So what if you harmed my future wife I'll kill you" "HAHA this chick would rather cut of your sausage and force feed it to you than marry you". Sanji advanced, but was stopped when Nami hit him hard on the head forcing him to his knees "stop being an idiot Sanji, Zolo don't use such language but your right she's dangerous we should keep her as a hostage incase the Navy have captured Angel and Robin" Sanji nodded slowly defeated. Zolo lifted Tashigi after disarming her, he carried her below and put her in the only cabin room that had an outside lock, Nami had insisted on it even though Luffy was unlikely to take prisoners **"this is gonna be a real pain"**. Zolo settle down outside the room and waited for her to wake.

Angel was still holding Robin as he staggered he almost fell to his knees, he could barely see "where did this fucking blizzard come from" he muttered, he knew there was a cabin near here somewhere, he felt Robin shivering in his arms, "got to get her someplace warm and fast" then he saw it the cabin "thank you god". He got them inside and set her down on a conveniently placed mat by the fireplace, he noticed fire making equipment nearby, logs, kindling, and a stone and flint. He got the fire going and took in their surroundings; by the door was a plaque, it read.

To all who use this Cabin

This Cabin was built and maintained by Mr. Moon, Bartender and owner of the Lucky Pirate in town. This cabin is well maintained for any who get caught in a blizzard, before you leave be so kind as to replace any firewood you used during your stay thank you.

Angel shook his head, some people where just prepared for anything, he found a blanket in the corner and went to drape it over Robin when he noticed both his and her clothes where soaked through **"oh great I'm gonna catch it for this"** he proceeded to do the only thing he really could do, he stripped Robin down to her underwear and stripped down to his doing his best not to notice how great she looked in the fire light. He then dragged the bed that was in the corner nearer the fireplace, placed her on it, got in and covered them both up with all the blankets in the place. **"Well if this place burns down at least we'll be warm"** he then put his arm around Robin and went to sleep.

Later that day encroaching on night…

Angel woke as he felt something on his chest, he didn't open his eyes just tried to sense his surroundings, he could smell perfume and realized what was happening, Robin must have woken up, and she'd rolled over on top of him with her head under his chin and was idly running her fingers across his chest. "Ahh Robin are you awake?" "Yes I am thank you for saving my life twice from Smoker and from the cold", he felt her shift and a feather light kiss was planted on his neck. He shivered, it had felt great but he didn't want Robin playing with him again, he heard her laugh "I'm not playing with you this time Angel you can respond", Angel didn't he was shocked at how easy she had read him, he felt another kiss on his throat this one applied more pressure, his pulse sky rocketed "Robin you don't owe me anything for saving your life, you don't have to do this" he heard her chuckle, her lips brushed his chin "you've never been with a woman before have you?" he shook his head "no woman wanted me back home". He felt her smile as she nuzzled into his neck "don't worry I'll be gentle" and with that she bit him, he flinched away and growled as she laughed. She rose up and stared into his face.

Robin had studied Angel before but never had she gotten a good look at his face from this perspective. He was vulnerable, she took in the short cropped black hair the handsome rough features, the strong jaw and nose, especially the dark brown almost black eyes. She kissed him and he didn't respond "its okay Angel" and stroked his face, she kissed him again and he responded this time. Robin was surprised he was hesitant at first but now that he was relaxing he was a pretty good kisser. Robin moaned as he started to use his hands on her breasts, Robin reared up and unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, Robin was going to lean forward and kiss Angel again when he reared up and started to use his mouth on her chest. Robin moaned and grabbed his head holding him there, she straddled him as she did this, her his began to buck as he continued what he was doing, she felt one of his hands working her other breast while another slid down her stomach under her panties and found her button. Robin gasped and then moaned as his ministrations became more aggressive, she pulled his head away and he gave her a questioning look "trust me" she said then stood up and pulled of her remaining article of clothing.

Angel stared at Robin, he'd never seen a woman so beautiful before, Angel doubted whether she felt the same but he knew he loved her, she was the first woman to be truly kind with him and not treat him with a fake smile like so many waitresses did back at his home. Robin sat down leaned back and spread her legs, Angel had a fair idea what she wanted him to do next, he'd never admit it but he'd seen plenty of couples engage in this act at the edge of the woods he called home, he just wasn't sure what he had to do so he decided to wing it. He leaned in and began to use his mouth on the red puffy lips he found there, he knew he was doing the right thing when Robin moaned and grabbed his hair, Angel was a little worried, if he tried to get up with the grip he had on his hair he'd have a bald patch.

Robin was amazed, Angel had never done any of this before but he was really good, she felt herself coming and didn't have time to warn Angel. She was pleased when she didn't need to, Angel continued to use his mouth between her legs until she was done. Robin watched Angel as he sat back and wiped of his chin, she laughed at his expression when she knocked him over and got on top of him. Robin pulled of his remaining article of clothing, she gasped at what was revealed "well Angel all those women back home will kill themselves if they find out what they missed" he was huge. Robin kissed him, then she positioned herself and sank herself onto him, she smiled at his wondering expression, as she began to move on top of him, he began to move with her natural instincts taking over. They began to go faster, and faster, their cries and moans filling the cabin, they both found their release together. Robin collapsed on top of him, she listened to his heart beat, she began to get off him "wait this is nice stay there" so she did, she was so content and fuzzy she had trouble concentrating enough to use her extra arms to grab the blankets and bring them back over the two. "I've been meaning to ask, doesn't it hurt to lye on your wings?" "No not really, not in a bed, I used to sleep on stone so I usually sleep on my front but I can sleep on my back just as comfortably". Robin smiled and settled down resting her head on his broad chest and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Robin awoke, she was a little surprised to find she was still entwined with Angel, she'd noticed he was a bit of an early riser he also went to bed late, and he seemed to need a lot less sleep than the average person. She felt Angel shift, he was obviously awake he just hadn't wanted to move, she kissed his neck "good morning last night was wonderful". "Yeah it sure was" he whispered "Thank you so much" she smiled and then realized a certain part of him was awake as well, Robin giggled as she moved under the covers 'hey what are you doing?", Robin moved lower and heard Angel gasp as she took him in her mouth, she continued until she felt him gasp and shudder and he started to buck. She swallowed as he emptied himself into her mouth, she'd never done that before never liked it but she liked it this time she wasn't sure why. After awhile Angel got up and dressed and looked outside, the day was cold and crisp and clear, Robin got dressed and stepped into his arms as he spread his wings, he lifted her and took off, as they neared the coast, he could see the Going Merry about a kilometer out to sea, he let himself glide over to the ship, Robin cradled in his arms. He landed on the deck to the cheers of the crew, and noticed Sanji glare at him as Robin lingered in his embrace for a few seconds before they separated then they began their tale.

**END CHAPTER 4**

Hey guys, hoped you liked the latest installment as always comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated, also next chapter will be Tashigi Zolo then there will be a final chapter to end this sordid steamy mess.. Thanks guys bye for now


	5. Chapter 5

Hello boys and girls, most of this fanfic was dedicated to the only actual pairing that could happen, which is Luffy Nami, the next was Robin and an OC since I was bored this one's for all you Zolo Tashigi fans I hope I do them justice thanks for reading. Oh and sorry to all the big fans out there I don't know the names of those special swords Tashigi is after and I can't be bothered to look em up.

**CHAPTER 5**

Zolo smiled as Angel and Robin touched down on the deck of the ship, he hadn't been worried but the others had been. Zolo chuckled to himself as he watched an uncharacteristically flustered Robin step away from Angel's embrace, and the swordsman could have sworn he saw Angel smirking as if he knew something. **"Tonight I'm getting him drunk and finding out what happened" **"Hey guys sorry where late" said Angel "We got caught in a blizzard we holed up in a convenient cabin for the night and set of again, you can guess the rest, nice scenery and then this ship and your ugly mugs" he smiled and raised his hands defensively to show he was joking when Usopp and Chopper advanced on him, apparently Luffy found it funny and Nami hadn't heard since she was wrapped around her captain. Zolo really didn't care, Sanji had stormed off, Zolo smiled **"love cook suspects more than I do"**. "Hey Angel, can we set sail now Nami?" asked their energetic captain flitting from subject to subject Nami nodded kissed Luffy on the cheek and set to work. Zolo settled down on the deck and wasn't that surprised when Angel plopped down next to him "so what's new how'd you go in getting away from the Navy, most followed me but what about ships?" Zolo smiled Angel wanted tactical information **"smart" **"We seem to have shaken them, there not following as far as anyone can tell but we have insurance just in case" "Insurance?" "Yeah we got ourselves a prisoner" "OOHH male or female?" "Female" "Name, rank, cup size etcetera?". Zolo laughed the bawdy seemingly casual question was designed purely to throw of anyone who might be suspecting something between Angel and Robin, Zolo didn't buy it "Tashigi, Rank I don't know, Cup size too dangerous to find out, she actually reminds me of…" Zolo cut off realizing where he was going, he glanced at Angel who was giving him a considering look then he spoke "of someone you lost?" Zolo nodded and waved his hands as he didn't want to speak of it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Angel nod and smile, and then the larger man stood up and wandered of to chat and catch up with the rest of the crew.

Tashigi remained silent as the Pirate Captain and the woman who had been identified as the Navigator of the Pirate Ship Going Merry entered her room **"This is a room, its not really a brig just a locked room"**. She was expecting to be interrogated or some such what else could she expect from pirates, even pirates as strange as these, Tashigi was still trying to process what she had seen at Alabasta and how the Straw Hat crew had fought for good and justice and taken down one of the evilest men on the Grand Line, but a pirate was a pirate as Commodore Smoker would say. Tashigi was surprised to see the Pirate Captain smiling her with genuine friendliness "Hi" he said "I'm gonna let you go, you can walk around the ship and do what you want as long as you don't hurt my crew or my boat, or steal from us you'll be fine, but if you do your going over the side" Tashigi's jaw dropped as the Captain smiled and turned and walked right out the door, she noticed the red headed navigator shaking her head and then she spoke "I know you've got some sort of problem with Zolo and he won't hurt you for some reason, just a bit of advice while your with us, 1 expect the unexpected, petty fights, accidents, pranks and the like, 2. prepare yourself for a blonde headed cook to come after you with all his charm, he's sweet but he's a womanizer. 3. Luffy means what he says, 4. first town we see we'll drop you off so you can rejoin your real crew but the next town is about 2 weeks away sorry". With that said the Navigator smiled at her and extended her hand "My names Nami, Zolo told me your name which is surprising I didn't know the guy had an interest in women but you seem to disturb he for some reason good work" the red head winked and walked out leaving the door wide open. Tashigi, stood up utterly shocked this was not what she had expected, from what she had seen she had expected to be dropped off at the nearest town or just given back to the Navy for safe passage, but she hadn't expected free reign nothing like this. Tashigi decided to test this, she walked out of her cabin and onto the deck the sight that greeted her was unexpected, the navigator **"Nami her names Nami…no she's a pirate" **but Tashigi remembered to be polite to everyone just like her mother had taught her so she would call the crew by their names no matter what kind of criminal they where. Nami was sitting in the lap of the captain Luffy who was sitting up against the mast sleeping, the red head was apparently working on a map. Zolo she noticed was sleeping nearby his arms wrapped protectively around his three swords **"I'll get them from you one day Zolo" **the other crew members she looked around for, Tashigi nearly jumped out of her skin, Nico Robin who had injured her so badly at Alabasta was sitting next to her in an sun chair reading a book, Robin looked up and smiled at Tashigi then turned back to her book. Tashigi saw a man who was recognized as part of the crew but had no bounty Usopp the sharpshooter, sitting next to the sharpshooter was the oddest creature Tashigi had ever seen, it looked like a reindeer but had the body and voice of a small child. "That's Tony Tony Chopper he's the ships doctor" Tashigi jumped again as Robin spoke to her from behind, Tashigi gave the woman a strained smile and turned back to study the crew when she heard foot steps behind her. She turned and saw a blonde headed man coming straight towards her with a look of utter adoration on his face, Tashigi began to back away, "My beloved Angel, I am yours till the day I" the mans speech was interrupted from above "HEY WHO YOU CALLING YOUR BELOVED DAMM COOK I DON'T SWING THAT WAY" yelled a deep voice from above, Tashigi jumped then remembered to expect the unexpected as she looked up and noticed a man peering down from the Crows nest, she didn't know his face **"he must be new to the crew this is valuable Intel" **Tashigi heard the cook mutter something about "birdbrain" then the cook finished what he was saying "till he day I die, I will cook you any meal you could desire" then the cook **"I recognize him now"** reached for her arm to apparently caress it, Tashigi had had enough of this sappy fawning, she hit the cook full in the face knocking him on his ass but unfortunately she over balanced and fell herself she landed on something hard but not wood she could tell that much. She looked down into a very surprised face **"OH MY GOD"** she screamed and scrambled backwards, she'd fallen onto the swordsman's chest, Tashigi backed up and looked around to see peoples reactions, the cook was picking himself up rubbing at his cheek, Robin we merely watching the scene with a smile, Nami appeared to be giggling into Luffy's chest while the captain chuckled. Chopper and Usopp where watching, looking wary of the situation as if unsure whether to laugh or not. Tashigi then looked at the swordsman and the look he gave her was unsettling, he was staring at her, still in the same position he had been but he was breathing hard as if he'd just run a race, he then did something very odd, he whispered something that Tashigi couldn't hear then rolled over and seemed to be trying to go back to sleep. Tashigi then heard laughter coming from the crows nest, she looked up and noticed the man from before sitting on the crows nest rim laughing so hard he was crying. Everyone turned to watch the man, as he noticed all eyes on him all he merely did was point in Tashigi's direction and laugh harder then disaster struck. Tashigi gasped as the man over balanced and fell from the crows nest, she watched as it happened in slow motion the mans arms wind milling as his long black coat flapped around him then he his the deck with a thud. Tashigi winced then noticed something sickening the rest of the crew appeared to be laughing or chuckling at this. Tashigi was in shock, the man was probably dead how could they laugh, then the man sat up and the marine nearly jumped out of her skin. The man shook his head, glanced up at the crows nest, looked around at the crew and smiled sheepishly; he then rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. The man assumed a shocked expression when Tashigi spoke up "Are you alright?" the question seemed to shock him more than the fall he question was answered by Zolo who rolled over to face her "Yeah he will be that's the third time this morning". Tashigi's jaw hit the floor, who where these people she understood how Luffy and Robin could be so strong they'd eaten cursed fruit but how could one of the normal crew be that tough **"Unless he's another one… I'd better find out" **Tashigi walked over and began to climb the ladder to the crow's nest; she didn't notice Robin glare at her and prepare to use her powers on her but was stopped when Luffy shook his head and smiled at her. Tashigi oblivious to how close she came to death continued to climb, when she reached the top she was surprised to see the man facing her and smiling "Heard you coming Tashigi right? Hi I'm Angel the others told me about your being a guest aboard our fine ship" "I'm not guest I'm a prisoner who are you" "Like I said I'm Angel and I'm the newest member of the Straw hat crew" "What are you?" immediately after asking this question Tashigi knew it was a mistake, Angels face clouded over and his eyes flashed with rage and pain "S-sorry I mean what cursed fruit did you eat" Angels face cleared up and he gave an easy smile "Its okay and I didn't eat any fruit" "then how could you survive that fall?" "Watch" Angel then took of his coat and Tashigi gasped as she saw wings spread forth "I was born like this", Tashigi backed up and would have gone over the edge if Angel hadn't stopped her, she looked at his muscular arm stopping her from falling and then his beautiful wings and blushed. To her horror Angel chuckled "Sorry I'm not the man for you I think Zolo is though" this snapped Tashigi out of her trance, she slapped Angel as hard as she could it hurt her hand like hell "I'll never feel anything for that man" "Really? Seemed pretty exited when you had your butt on his chest" Tashigi gasped went crimson in the face turned and climbed out of the crows nest. When she reached the bottom she noticed Zolo watching her and smiling, Tashigi turned and walked back to her room, trying to shut out the laughter coming from the crows nest.

Zolo watched as Angel landed lightly on the deck and headed into the cabins for some reason, he wasn't that surprised when he saw Robin follow him, he got up and followed slowly he had decided to have some fun. He saw Robin head into her room; he ducked behind a corner as she entered so as not to be seen, when she had Zolo moved closer to the door to listen in on the conversation.

Meanwhile inside that room "Robin about what happened" "Shhh my Angel" "B-But…" "Angel listen" Robin said as she placed a finger to his lips to stop him talking "I-I've never quite felt anything like what I feel for you Angel, I can't say what it is yet, I just can't I'm sorry" Angel stood up and hugged Robin tightly, she relaxed into him and placed her arms around his neck. "Robin it may be hard for you but its not for me all right I love you Robin" he felt Robin shiver against his chest "I-I- I can't" Robin began to cry "Shhh its okay, take your time when you say it, it will mean so much more" Angel kissed her, then released her from his hug and headed for the door when he felt a hand restraining him he turned as Robin leapt at him. Their kiss broke and Robin smiled "I love you Angel I really do" Angel smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Zolo smiled to himself **"Good for them but unfortunately I'm bored so watch out"**. Zolo headed out onto the deck and to his surprise found Luffy near the door "Hey Zolo what's new?" asked the stretchy captain "Wanna get back on Angel for that stunt he pulled on you and Nami" The captain nodded enthusiastically "Well here's what we do". Luffy and Zolo's smiles grew wider and wider as they planned.

Angel, rubbed at his neck and shoulders, he was lucky he healed fast otherwise these claw marks would plague him, he slipped back on his shirt as Robin dressed, they walked out of the cabin together they'd decided to tell everyone. He walked out on deck with his arm around Robin's waste and froze, the crew was gathered together watching them though Sanji did seem to be kinda dazed and glassy eyed, Angel smiled he was about to speak when Zolo got in first. Zolo put his arm around Luffy and started speaking; reading from a piece of paper, "Robin about what happened" Luffy spoke next 'Shhh my Angel" they continued. Angel took a second to work out what was happening; he glanced at Robin to see her reaction before his own rage boiled over, Robin was red in the face, her eyes had narrowed and her teeth where bared. Angel was a little frightened he'd never seen her so mad, she looked up at him as the whole group started to laugh, "Kill em all?" he asked with a smile, Robin returned his smile and nodded and they both turned back to the now silent frightened looking group. Angel took a step forward and everyone screamed and scattered, Angel leap forward and landed in front of the swordsman who'd been trying to get away "HI how ya doing Zolo?" he then hit the swordsman in the gut and hefted him onto his shoulder and hauled him to the mast, he noticed Robin doing the same with Nami, Angel nodded and looked around he spotted a long nose sticking out from behind a barrel, he jumped and landed on the barrel staring down into a pair of very frightened eyes, he lashed out and Usopp crumpled to the deck, Angel picked him up and hauled him to the mast and dumped him on Zolo's unconscious form, he saw Sanji being dragged by Robin he had a very odd bruise on his face "What you do to him?" "Got him with a frying pan from ten feet" Angel laughed and searched for the last two crew members, he spotted a straw hat up in the crows nest then noticed a large red hat poking out from a tangerine tree that was kept further back on the ship, he pointed them both out to Robin and lifted off and got above the crows nest, he landed silently behind the pirate captain, "HEY LUFFY" the pirate captain stood up abrubtly which gave Angel the ripe opportunity to plant a foot in his backside, Luffy hit the mast and slid down **"Probably didn't knock him out but I bet that hurt"**. He jumped down to see Robin carrying a frightened but conscious Chopper by his feet, Chopper looked at them both his eyes wide with fear and he squealed when Robin let him go and he hit the deck "Where even now Chopper wake them up" Angel turned and saw Tashigi looking at them from the cabin door **"No not at us at Zolo" **Angel then grabbed Robin and flew up to the crows nest and settled down with her in his lap and they began to talk, "Zolo turned on us, I understand Luffy doing that he had a right too but Zolo's got to pay what do you think?" Robin nodded "We should bring Luffy and Nami in on this, but what should we do?" "I've got an idea for that" Robin smiled as he explained.

Zolo was worried, he knew that Angel said they where even but Zolo suspected that he meant even with Luffy, **"This could be bad" **Zolo had to keep himself on his toes no telling what they would come up with.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

Hey guys I need at least 1 review before the next chapter, now some people would let you viewers vote on what they want to happen well I'm not gonna let that happen I'm just gonna tease the only scenarios I can think of are

1. Zolo and Tashigi get locked in a room with no way out

2. Zolo and Tashigi get left behind on an Island

if u can however come up with a third interesting one I will consider it…thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for the wait I had lots of stuff to do plus I kinda forgot I had a fic on here.. meh heres the last chap guys I chose the easy path of option 1 from last chapter after this I'm gonna write a Naruto fic so I hope u guys will enjoy that aswell anyway here goes. This is gonna be a short chapter sorry I'm kinda bored with this fic aswell but hope I don't disappoint

**CHAPTER 5**

Zolo was really getting worried, Angel was always looking at him and smirking and so was Robin, Luffy kept laughing at nothing and Nami would giggle every time Tashigi came out on deck. The others where clueless though Sanji had been down in the dumps for a while he eventually accepted the situation and now turned his full attention onto Tashigi whenever he saw her and was still quick to help either Robin or Nami when their men weren't around.

Angel smiled their plan was perfect, only one hitch getting Zolo away from his swords. Angel did have an idea about that though.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Zolo was drunk he had to admit it to himself, he'd become even clumsier than Tashigi without her glasses. Zolo put down his cup as his last opponent Angel slide under the table, he started to reach for his winnings but staggered and almost fell "I'll get em in the morning" he said out loud too inebriated to maintain an inner monologue. He staggered into the Cabins and settled down with his swords in his hands and went to sleep.

Meanwhile outside Angel got up and so did Luffy both totally awake, Angel had managed to swipe some sleeping tablets while getting headache tablets for Robin from Choppers medical bay. He'd spiked everyone's drink except for his and Luffy's as he thought Zolo had a high tolerance and eventually went to sleep as he'd thought he'd won the contest. Nami was also laying on the floor sound asleep she'd been in on the plan but Angel hadn't realized she would be joining them so her drinks where spiked as well Luffy hadn't been happy about it. "Lets get to work" Angel smiled at least this part was simple he snuck into the Cabins and studied the sleeping Zolo he clapped his hands loudly but Zolo didn't stir. Angel advanced on him.

Zolo woke up he wasn't groggy he felt totally rested, odd he usually had a massive hangover after a drinking game, he quickly forgot this as he sensed something wrong. He sat up, his swords where gone, he looked at the others who had obviously either woken up and dragged themselves into their hammocks or been carried by someone. He noticed Angel walk, well stagger into the room clutching his head, "hey Zolo" he whispered then winced as Luffy gave a loud snore Zolo got up and dragged him outside and pushed him against a wall "Where are my swords this isn't a funny prank" Angel gave him an odd look, "I didn't do nufin with you stinking swords, but I thought I saw Tashigi in the hallway when I hauled Luffy's ass inside". Zolo let go of Angel and stormed off, he didn't noticed Angel follow him. Zolo entered Tashigi's room and froze she was only in her underwear **"Damm she looks good"**, Tashigi turned and saw him, she stared at him for a second and then screamed, Zolo ignored this "Where are my swords woman?" he growled, she gave him a confused look, Zolo was about to repeat his question when he felt a foot connect with his backside sending him sprawling into the room. He got up and turned towards the door and saw Angel smiling at him, Angel held up two fingers in the shape of a V "Peace out folks" he then laughed and closed the door, Zolo ran to the door but heard the bolt slide into place. Well he could fix that he was about to ram the door when he heard Luffy on the otherside "ZOLO IF YOU DAMAGE MY SHIP YOUR OFF MY CREW" Zolo froze. He wanted out and away from that damm woman, he wanted to kill Angel but he couldn't disobey his Captain he could betray his friend. Zolo sighed and walked up to the door going for the diplomatic approach "Hey come on guys let me out you've had your fun" he heard Tashigi getting dressed behind him. The only things he heard on the otherside where a loud scrape as something heavy was pushed against the door and a dark chuckle which he could identify as belonging to Angel. Zolo pushed against the door experimentally, it was useless he was stuck and he knew it. He saw Tashigi glare at him, "Fine I'll get us out", she lifted up a long wooden pole designed to hold clothes and advanced on the door 'I can't let you do that" Zolo said as he stood in her way. Tashigi sighed and put down the piece of furniture, she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, Zolo settled down and tried to go to sleep, he couldn't he figured it was because his swords where missing but it might be the company. He decided to try and pass the time with conversation "Why do you want my swords?" Tashigi turned towards him and glared "Because scum like you don't deserve swords like those important swords" then she turned away again Zolo sighed it was gonna be along day. Zolo was pondering how he could hurt Angel and Luffy for taking his swords when Tashigi interrupted his line of thought "Why did you toy with me out there when I challenged you?" "Because you weren't much of a challenge" he lied "Don't lie to me Zolo I want the truth now". Zolo looked at her for a second and sighed he muttered "so alike" Tashigi gave him a curious look, **'aww hell why not"**. "Its because you look so much like someone I used to know, I just can't hurt you".

Tashigi felt kindness and sympathy towards the famous ex bounty hunter and something else she crushed them all. 'What happened to her?" she asked and saw Zolo shiver as he brought up bad memories "She died". Before Tashigi knew it she was sitting herself down next to Zolo and touched his hand "Come on tell me". Zolo looked at her, they where so alike, he sighed and began his tale.

When Tashigi heard his tale she had tears in her eyes, the next thing she knew she was leaning on Zolo with her head on under his chin and her left hand on his chest, he had his arm around her shoulders. When Tashigi realized what she was doing she stiffened and thought about pulling away but it was so nice and comfortable she relaxed into it. She heard Zolo whisper her name and she looked up, she gasped as he lowered his head and kissed her, Tashigi couldn't help it a small part of her cried that this was wrong that I wasn't what a Marine was supposed to do but it was a very small part, she leaned into the kiss and moaned as Zolo's tongue pushed its way into her mouth. Tashigi gasped as she felt Zolo lifting her shirt up, her next action surprised her even more, she stood up and he followed, she pushed him onto the bed and jumped on top of him.

Angel sighed as he pushed the barrels away from the door and unbolted it, he walked away tensely expecting it to burst open and an irate Zolo come charging at him, he still had Zolo's swords hidden he'd get them back once he was calm. Angel went up on deck and gave an exaggerated shrug to the expectant crew, Sanji was in on this only because he thought the Marine would kill or at least injure Zolo. At least ten minutes later they heard footsteps in the hallway and the door opened to reveal a rather unexpected sight, both Tashigi and Zolo looked calm they also looked tired and a bit messed up, their clothes where loose and bunched up in places as if they had just thrown them on. The most surprising part was that Zolo had his arm around Tashigi's waste and she was leaning into Zolo with a smile on her face. Angels jaw hit the floor as did the rest of the crew, Zolo gave them a confused look "What isn't this what you guys wanted?" The rest of the crew shook their heads, while Sanji had tears streaming down his face and Usopp patted him on the back. Angel found his voice "NO we where supposed to torture you.. both of you we didn't expect this… shit" Zolo laughed and Tashigi giggled "Well too bad for you, I guess I have to thank you I know I owe you one" he said as he gave Tashigi a squeeze "But I will only do that once you give me back my swords". To Zolo's surprise Nami walked up and handed him his swords, she then gave him a big smile and said "Congratulations" then winked at him, she then grabbed Tashigi and dragged her of to talk to her about the faults common to all men. Zolo watched them go his eye twitching as he heard Tashigi giggle at something Nami said, that didn't look good he thought. He turned back to see Luffy patting Angel on the back, while Chopper led Sanji off to give him a sedative, Usopp merely smiled at Zolo and wandered of to do his own thing. Zolo approached Angel, Angel looked up and smiled at him while rubbing the back of his head "Well it didn't work out like I expected but its still pretty good" Zolo smiled at him as Angel laughed at how his plan had 'backfired'. Zolo blushed which didn't happen often as Angel nudged him and asked in a hushed voice "how was it?", he looked across as Luffy who was waiting expectantly "I'll only tell you if you tell me yours" Angel nodded and said "Alright" none of them noticed Nami, Robin and Tashigi quietly fuming a few feet away. When they did notice all three went very pale, "Uhh guys" Angel said "You're the best friends I've ever had" Zolo and Luffy nodded in agreement then Luffy said something smart for once "Hey guys I think we should RUUUN" as he said this all three scattered.. it didn't save them. The rest of the day was spent in a quiet silence as the non involved crew members tried to stifle laughter as the three boys did their best to appease their angry lovers.

The end

Hey guys hope you enjoyed that… I know the ending was short but I'm both bored and tired so forgive me.. maybe my next fic will keep me interested. bye


End file.
